


Family Photo

by OtterlyDeerlightful



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Robbie has feels, platonic fluff, scheme gone wrong, zine entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyDeerlightful/pseuds/OtterlyDeerlightful
Summary: Another scheme completely ruined. So why is Robbie torturing himself? Just one more photo left, then he can finally go home! Just one more...unimportant...photo...





	Family Photo

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the LazyTown charity zines have been mailed out, so I don't feel so weird about posting my entry! :D

Robbie wasn’t sure why he was doing this. His plan to keep the children still and quiet had fallen apart with the literal drop of a hat from which the famous photographer was revealed to be no more than the town villain. So why was he still stuck here taking pictures? At least it was finally over with all of the little brats having run home for supper. All except for the pink girl. That, and having to develop the plethora of photographs. Which meant coming back up to hand them out. Why did he do this to himself?

“What, you don’t want one, too, Sportaloon?” Robbie asked darkly as he drummed his fingers impatiently on his arm.

“I don’t think so, but thank you for the offer.”

Robbie rolled his eyes.

“This was a very nice thing to do for the kids, Robbie. I’m sure they will remember it for a long time.”

Robbie grumbled and hunched his shoulders, pretending that he wasn’t listening.

“Sorry we’re late!” Stephanie yelled as she reappeared, dragging her uncle along by the wrist. “I’m ready now!”

“Ready for what?” Robbie grumbled.

“A family picture! You’ll take it, won’t you Robbie?”

The villain rolled his eyes. “I will if it means I can finally go home and you’ll be _quiet_ for once.”

Stephanie and Sportacus exchanged sympathetic smiles. “It’s a deal.”

“Fine,” the man sighed as he took up his position behind the camera. “Get over there so I can go home already.”

Stephanie and her uncle took their positions in front of the backdrop Robbie had set up earlier, back when all of this had seemed worth the trouble. She waved her hand at the hero watching from nearby.

“Come on, Sportacus!”

The man blinked, surprised enough that he glanced around for a second to assure himself that, yes, she _was_ talking to him.

“Me?”

The girl rolled her eyes. “Oh course! It’s a _family picture_! You need to be in here, too.”

“Oh, yes, Sportacus, you will join us, won’t you?”

A bright smile quickly stretched across the hero’s face. He laughed. “I’d be honored!” he cried excitedly before quickly jumping into an overly enthusiastic flip to land beside the girl.

Robbie rolled his eyes at the scene and sighed, getting the group in focus and making sure the lighting was still satisfactory.

“Oh no!”

Robbie huffed and stood back up at hearing the girl’s voice _again_. “What is it now?” he demanded.

“I just realized,” she said worriedly, “If you need to _take_ the picture, how are you going to be in it?”

Robbie’s brain halted all functioning for a good second or two. He stared at the sad child, then glanced over at her uncle, before slowly looking at the equally concerned-looking buffoon standing beside her.

“Y-you want me in your _f-family_ picture?” Robbie asked slowly.

Stephanie looked startled. “Of course I do, Robbie! You’re my family, too.”

“Maybe I can take a picture,” Sportacus offered. “That way Robbie can be in it!”

“You _are_ fast, Sportacus,” said the mayor, “But I don’t think even you could outrun the camera’s flash to get back into place in time.”

Robbie was still just standing there like a dummy. The pink girl. Wanted _him_. In her family picture. The town villain. Robbie Rotten. The laziest man in LazyTown.

“What are we going to do?”

Robbie’s brain suddenly decided to start working again. He shook his head and blinked a few times. Stephanie looked all but devastated. As villainous as he was, he knew he couldn’t allow that expression to stay on the child’s face a moment longer.

“I-I’ll set a timer,” he heard himself offer.

Stephanie lit up like the sun. “You can do that?” she asked excitedly.

The man grinned. “Of course! I’m Robbie Rotten, I can do anything!” he proclaimed with pride as he fiddled with his camera for a moment. “Alright, everyone get into position!”

The three figures clustered together, Stephanie front and center with the brightest smile he had ever seen on a child. Robbie pressed a button and hurried to join them. He yelped, tripping over his own feet in his hurry. Before he could hit the ground, Sportacus’ crystal flared and the hero quickly reached out to catch him. Sportacus expertly pulled the villain to his side just in time for everyone to look up at the perfectly-timed flash of the camera.

And like that, the moment was immortalized.

“You have a very nice smile, Robbie,” Sportacus complimented warmly as he let the villain go. “You should show it more often.”

Robbie swallowed, unsure how to respond to the compliment. Luckily, he didn’t have to.

“Thank you for taking pictures today, Robbie,” Stephanie said as she hugged him. “I’m really glad we all got to be in it!”

“Y-yes, well, I took it. That means I can go home now,” Robbie said awkwardly as he peeled the girl off him. “I’ll just take this—” He went and grabbed his camera off the tripod. “—and _go_!”

The villain promptly took off toward the billboard on the outskirts of town without so much of a second thought to the rest of the props he had left behind. They weren’t important and he was too busy anyway. He had some pictures he needed to develop as soon as possible.


End file.
